


Birds and Stones

by ThePenAndTheSword



Series: Old Works [3]
Category: The Tomorrow People (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePenAndTheSword/pseuds/ThePenAndTheSword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate - a person who makes up the other half of your soul. Soulmates have existed for generations; everybody has one, but most never actually find theirs. Of those who do, sometimes it's true love, sometimes it's like an ordinary relationship. Some are just friends, and some hate each other with a burning passion. When paranormals, so called Homo Superiors, evolve from the human race, it's chaos at first. But once the dust settles, they live side by side with the Homo Sapiens, with just one problem. When a Homo Superior kills, it doesn't hurt them, but their soulmate. And when that soulmate happens to be human, their life sucks. Steven's soulmate has been killing since they were thirteen, and when they finally meet, everything gets much more complicated and deadly than it was before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birds and Stones

            _I was thirteen when I found out what I am. I was in class, pretending to take notes like any other 8 th grader, when it happened. I got what I thought was the world’s worst migraine. The ringing in my ears was so loud, I couldn’t hear the gasps of my classmates. I was crumpled in a ball below my desk, so I couldn’t see the looks of pity they sent my way. But since that day, I knew, and so did they, that my life was going to be hell. After all, I was a Bleeder. _

_They say it doesn’t matter, that I can still live a normal life. At least, that’s what the counselors think. They’re wrong. How would they know? They’re just Saps, their bonds are Saps, and they don’t know a thing about how my life works. How I have to go through every minute of my life wondering when my bond’s gonna kill again. Wondering how long I’ll have to make excuses to my friends about being sick when instead I’m in bed recovering from the world’s worst psychic assault. Because I can’t ever tell them. I couldn’t stand to see my friends, to see Astrid, look at me with the pity I’ve gotten from everyone who knows. Everyone who knows that I’m the unlucky Sap who got bonded to a Supe._

Steven closed his laptop and put his head in his hands, sighing deeply. It wasn’t every day he found a college scholarship he actually had a chance of getting, but this one was just too exhausting to apply for. 15 thousand dollars to the Sap who can write the best essay about being bonded to a Supe. A Bleeder, though they didn’t use the word. Apparently it wasn’t formal enough to use when offering a 15k scholarship. His computer pinged and he reluctantly sat up. Skype message from Astrid: another link to a dating website. “Find your soul-mate today with just the click of a button”. He chuckled weakly before responding. _Another dating website? I told you, I don’t need to find my bond. I’m doing just fine on my own._ Astrid’s reply came within a couple seconds. _I just want to make sure you don’t end up with 40 cats. That’s my job_. This time, it wasn’t just a chuckle but a full on laugh. _Lol. Remember to name one of them after me. You promised_. This was yet another reason he didn’t want Astrid to find out. His mom, his brother, his former classmates from before the move, they all encouraged him to stay far far away from anyplace he might run into his soulbond. It wasn’t an unreasonable idea; the bond got much stronger once you met your soulmate, and when you’re a Bleeder, that’s the last thing you want. Once you meet the Supe who’s been making your life a living hell, you’re living on borrowed time. The stronger the bond gets, the more likely it is that you’ll die next time they kill. And there will always be a next time. Technically, there was peace between the species. Technically, everybody lived in harmony. But there were still the lynch mobs of humans who targeted lone paranormals, and there were still the paranormals who used their powers to hurt and exploit as many humans as possible.

            It wasn’t like Steven wanted to hide inside all his life. It wasn’t like he wanted to be pulled from school for “medical reasons”, just to make sure he didn’t run into his soulbond in the hallways. It wasn’t like he asked for splitting headaches since he was thirteen. But he had to live with it. It wasn’t safe to do anything else but hide. Another message came in from Astrid. _Seriously though, why do you always insist on staying away from humanity? Are you a closet hermit?_ He had just started typing out an answer when the ringing began. ‘God fucking dammit’ he thought. Not again. Not while he was talking to the one person he was trying so hard to hide this from. Then all his thoughts faded in the explosion of pain that came simultaneously with some poor Sap’s death. He fell from his chair with a loud thump, accepting unconsciousness as a welcome refuge from the pain.

**Author's Note:**

> I am relatively new to the Tomorrow People fandom, but I really like the idea of soulmates within the Tomorrow People universe (with my own modifications). I attempted to generally follow the canon plot and keep details similar, with some changes. If I've messed anything up, or written characters extremely OOC, please let me know in the comments. Other than that, I'll try to update as often as I can. The following chapters will probably be longer. I'll also try to update tags as the story progresses, because I really don't have the whole plotline planned yet and it would be a huge mess if I tried to predict where it would go. Soulmate, Soulbond, and Bond are used synonymously in this work. Pairings are, as of now, not romantic in nature. However, that could change as the story does.


End file.
